


Тайна Темного Лорда

by Merkad



Series: Наш Новый Лорд [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merkad/pseuds/Merkad
Summary: Разделение души не может не отразиться на теле и психике.





	Тайна Темного Лорда

**Author's Note:**

> Наш Новый Лорд - 2  
Откуда берутся ингредиенты для оборотного. AU времен первой магической войны

— Северус, мальчик мой, подойди.

Снейп судорожно сглотнул, делая шаг в сторону Темного Лорда, застывшего у камина.  
«Мерлин, что я сделал?!» — паническая мысль тут же увяла под холодным взглядом красных глаз.

Волдеморт некоторое время молча смотрел на него.

— Я вызвал тебя, чтобы поговорить, наконец, откровенно, Северус. Поскольку ты упорно не желаешь понимать намеков и начисто игнорируешь знаки внимания…

— Мой Лорд? — обалдел Снейп.

— Придется выражаться предельно ясно. Ты не так красив, как Малфой, разумеется, — холодная костлявая рука взяла Снейпа за подбородок и развернула его лицо к свету. — Но в тебе определенно что-то есть… Поэтому…

«Мерлин!» — придушенно пискнуло сознание.

— Мне кажется, или мысль о близости со мной не особо тебя вдохновляет? — глаза Волдеморта задумчиво сузились.

— Нет, мой Лорд!

— Что нет? Не кажется или не вдохновляет? — Волдеморт уже откровенно забавлялся.

— Я… Я… Я буду счастлив, мой Лорд! — Снейп возблагодарил всех богов, что под мантией не видно, как трясутся его колени.

— Вот и славно, мой мальчик. Вот и славно. Жду тебя сегодня после заката в своей спальне.

Волдеморт ушел, а Снейп так и простоял столбом до тех пор, пока в гостиную не заглянул Малфой.

— Северус, что случилось? — Малфой тронул его за плечо.

— Люциус! — Снейп, отмерев, в панике вцепился в его мантию. — Ты видел? Он… Он… Что мне делать, Люци?!

— Что именно я должен был видеть? Выражайся конкретнее, пожалуйста.

— Он!.. Мерлин, что мне делать?!

— Да что стряслось-то, Северус?! — Малфой с некоторым трудом оторвал руки Снейпа от своей мантии и налил ему бренди из стоявшего на столике графина. — Выпей, успокойся и расскажи всё с самого начала.

Снейп залпом опустошил стакан, зажмурился и выдохнул:

— Лорд приказал мне явиться к нему в спальню сегодня вечером.

— Мерлин! Я-то думал… Сев, о том, что Лорд к тебе неравнодушен, давно уже знают все вокруг. Кроме тебя. Кое-кто даже делает ставки, когда ты заметишь.

— Что?! — Снейп выронил стакан.

— Ну да. Судя по всему, Лорду просто надоело ждать, пока ты обратишь, наконец, на него свое драгоценное внимание.

— И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?!

— Ну… да. В конце концов, Лорд тоже человек… — пожал плечами Малфой. — Относительно. Ты так паникуешь, будто стряслось действительно что-то страшное. Это может быть даже интересно…

— С Лордом? — ужаснулся Снейп. — Люци, ты извращенец!

— А что такого?

— Ты не понимаешь! — со злостью топнул ногой Снейп, забыв о страхе. — Ладно, я сам что-нибудь придумаю, раз ты такое бревно! — и в гневе умчался, оставив Малфоя задумчиво смотреть ему вслед.

— Ну, раз больше не трясется, значит выкрутится, — хмыкнул Малфой, усаживаясь в кресло и наливая бренди уже себе. — Бедный Лорд…

***

— Мой Лорд, — Снейп склонился в глубоком поклоне.

— Северус. Рад тебя видеть, мой мальчик. Я ждал… с нетерпением, — Волдеморт одним движением оказался рядом и тут же с отвращением отшатнулся. — Что это?!

— Что-то не так, мой Лорд? — спросил Снейп, титаническим усилием воли сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица.

— Северус, ты воняешь, как лондонская свалка. Как, по твоему, я должен это расценивать? — взгляд Волдеморта стал откровенно угрожающим.  
Снейп запаниковал.

— Но, мой Лорд, я работал! Спешил выполнить ваш заказ как можно скорее! Но это зелье, мой Лорд, требуется варить на заходе Солнца, только в третьей фазе Луны, когда Меркурий в Козероге, — он отчаянно нес откровенную чушь, но это было единственное, что получилось придумать за оставшееся перед свиданием время. — Его нельзя было отложить!

— Северус… — почти ласково произнес Волдеморт. — Признаться, я удивлен. Очень удивлен. Ты, однако, подарочек с сюрпризом. Сколько храбрости у простого мальчишки-зельевара. Я в восхищении.

Тон Повелителя определенно не предвещал ничего хорошего. Снейп зажмурился и приготовился к худшему. Такое не прощается. Нет, никогда.

— Иди отмой это!

Снейп удивленно открыл глаза и тут же пожалел об этом. Неожиданно веселая ухмылка на змееподобном лице Волдеморта пугала едва ли не больше предполагаемого Круциатуса.

— К сожалению, это невозможно, мой Лорд. Зелье качественное, вонять будет еще долго, запах вывести невозможно, остается только ждать.

— Я никогда не сомневался в твоем таланте, Северус, — внезапно рассмеялся Волдеморт. — Мне было бы жаль потерять столь изобретательного слугу. Но тебе повезло. Потому что я призвал тебя вовсе не затем, зачем ты думаешь.

***

Наутро поймать Снейпа, чтобы выяснить подробности свидания, Малфою не удалось. Зато следующим вечером Малфой столкнулся с ним в коридоре, ведущем в покои Волдеморта. Снейп был, на удивление, в хорошем расположении духа, от него невыносимо несло какой-то гадостью, а в руках он держал медицинскую пилу, которую тут же спрятал за спину. Брови Малфоя поползли вверх.

— Сев, чем вы там занимаетесь?

— Люци, ты был прав, это действительно очень интересно! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Снейп. — А сейчас извини, я спешу, Лорд не любит ждать.

Снейп скрылся за дверью, оставив Малфоя стоять с отвисшей челюстью.

***

— Я принес, мой Лорд. Будем резать.

— Резать? — переспросил Волдеморт почти жалобно. — Северус, а какое-нибудь зелье нельзя?

— Нельзя, — строго сказал Снейп. — Изменение вашего тела — следствие магического воздействия. Неизвестно, как повлияет зелье, — и, не удержавшись, мстительно добавил: — Вдруг рога отрастут.

Волдеморт позеленел и невольно ощупал голову руками.

— Не надо… рога.

— Вот и я так думаю. Поэтому сначала попробуем механическое воздействие.

— Сначала?! На что это ты намекаешь?

— Ну… Есть у меня одна теория. Но, если что, у нас всегда есть Секо, например.

***

— Он опять отрос! — в шипении Волдеморта явно прорезались панические нотки.

— Спокойно, мой Лорд. Я этого ожидал. В конце концов, это логично для изменения по рептилоидному типу.

— И что же теперь делать? Может, уже Секо?

— Нет, я придумал лучше! Мы его перевяжем! — воодушевленно объявил Снейп.

— Перевяжем? — охренел Волдеморт.

— Ну да, приток крови прекратится, начнется некроз, и в итоге он сам отвалится!

— Некроз?! Северус! Ты смерти моей хочешь?

— Позволю себе напомнить вам, что вы бессмертны, мой Лорд! — радостно оскалился Снейп.

Волдеморт в отчаянии застонал, а потом махнул рукой.

— Ладно, перевязывай.

***

— Снейп бегает к Лорду чуть ли не каждую ночь! — метался по гостиной Лейстрейндж, в отчаянии заламывая руки. — Ты же видишь, Люциус, Белла в расстройстве. Сделай же что-нибудь!

— Белла в расстройстве — это, конечно, опасно, — безо всякого сочувствия хмыкнул Малфой. — Но Темный Лорд в расстройстве — это еще опаснее. Так что не советую предпринимать какие-то действия.

— Ты видел? Ты видел, что он туда с собой таскает?! В прошлый раз у него была удавка. Ты представляешь, чем они там занимаются?!

— Нет, но определенно не отказался бы узнать, — уже откровенно заржал Малфой. — Не ожидал, что Повелитель окажется столь изобретателен.

***

— Секо тоже не сработало! — очередное заклинание разнесло зеркало. — Давай зелье.

— Но последствия… Рога!

— К Мерлиновой бабушке рога! — рявкнул Волдеморт. — Сделай уже что-нибудь работающее, наконец!

— Как пожелаете, мой Лорд, — склонил голову Снейп.

***

— Я знаю, что с вами делать, — Снейп любовно погладил разложенные перед ним на столе хвосты Темного Лорда. — О да… Вы станете моей страховкой. На всякий случай. 


End file.
